Naruto Spirits of Fire
by DarkOmegon
Summary: Takes place after issue 236. Naruto returns to Konoha after failing in taking Sasuke with him, how will things turn out now to our heroes?


**NARUTO **

_Spirits of Fire_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in naruto

**Part1: The fox's question**

The Sun shined in the sky as the birds flew through it singing Mother Nature's song hapilly. Their wings wide open left invisible rifts through the air and casted shadows in the concrete ground beneath them. It was a glourious morning.

In a big room headed at the top of Konoha a women rose up from her bed with a not so friendly face and almost closed eyes. Her blonde hair and beautiful skin maked her look like she was around mid twenties, the flower of age. She covered her half naked body with a light purple silk robe, which matched her little tatoo in the forehead. Then walked slowly in the darkness to the small bathroom at the other side of the bedroom. Her hand reached the wall and light appeared.

- God I hate my life. – She thought as she looked in the mirror as she always did in her whole life in every morning when she woke up. She took the robe and the little silk cloth she weared and entered in the shower. Hot water started running trough her skin making her shiver and relax. Fifteen minutes late she walked off the bathroom covered only in a towel. She dried her hair and dressed a new pair of clothes and headed to the window that she opened in a quick movemente making the light and hair run wildly in the room. She closed her eyes with the strenght of the light making them habituate to the impact, after that she looked to the city and said:

- Good morning Konoha.

As she walked through the giant building lots of people complimented her: "Good morning Tsunade-sama", "Good morning Lady Okage", "Have you slept well Okage-sama?". She smiled and bowed her head in compliment for those who talked to her. Being hokage was now less hard as it looked in the beginning, but there was something that bothered her heart. She headed to the streets taking the direction of the hospital.

Meanwhile in a dark room a boy was feelling the water by his knees. The air was heavy and it had a smell of death in the air. He knew where he was.

- AHHH CRAP!!!! - He thought – Not again!!

He dropped his head into his chest and expelled the air from his lungs in an expression of frustration. Then from the depths of the darkness a strong, rude voice spoke:

- **Hey Kid. Are you gonna stand there all the time? I didn't call you just for you to stand there with an idiot face!**

Naruto turned his head into the direction and started walking in its direction...

- What the heck do you want you stupid fox?- He asked almost screaming

In front of Naruto was a huge cage covered by darkness and an orange-red form hide in the end of that. Two huge orange eyes slashed him from head to feet, alomost as looking to the inside, a malificent grin formed in the monster's face, then the Kyuubi spoke:

- **How are you little brat?**

Naruto looked with his confused grin to the Kyuubi.

- Wha... What the... What do you mean with that?

- **What do you mean with what? I asked you how are you? Just that are you gonna answer or what?**

Naruto answered with a mad face:

- What the hell do you mean with that? I'm in a bed all covered with bandages, I failed to take my friend back, I failed to help the girl I like, I endeded up beaten by Sasuke and now to help all this shit I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HOW AM I? YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, I'M JUST ANOTHER HUMAN SCUMBAG TO YOU, ANOTHER MEAT BALL THAT IF YOU COULD YOU WOULD EAT AT THE FIRST OPURTUNITY!!! ISN'T IT TRUTH???

The kyuubi looked closely to Naruto then calmly he spoke:

**- First of all I see that by screaming like that you are almost okay. Second I know you failed to the ones you care, and it's truth also that I don't give a shit for that, but that doesn't mean that I do not care about you.**

Naruto's jaw dropped

- **Yes you heard it right. I care about you, your my host. If you die I'll have to leave in a freekin corpse for the rest of the bloody eternity.**

Naruto recomposed himself after hearing this

- I should have understood it at the first time.

He sat down a little far from the cage just for the case that the Kyuubi tried something. Looking for the infinite Darkness that were those corridors maked him remember yesterday's happenings:

"_Then I shall break that bound..._"- the words balanced in his head

The silence in the chamber was confortating, only the heavy breathing from he Kyuubi was heard and it was peaceful.

- **Hey kid!**

Naruto rose his head and looked into the cage

- What now?

- **Why did you do it?**

- What?

-** What you did?**

- What? Screaming with you? – he raise an eyebrow in confusion

- **No you asshole, what you did for the black haired kid... the What's-his-name? Sasuke right?**

Naruto's eyes opened wildly in a mix of confusion and surprise. What did the Kyuubi meant with that.

- What do you mean? What are you saying?

- **Are you deaf or just more stupid than yesterday? I'm asking you whay you weant after that Sasuke brat after what he did to you and to your friends?**

**- **You said it... He's my friend and also I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I would bring him back... and I will do it. Even if I kill myself to.

The Kyuubi rose his eyebrows and smiled with the answer from the boy. It wasn't surprise for him since the boy always kept this strong will, the desire of triumph above everything.

- **I see... –** The Kyuubi answered – **Hey boy, could you please explain me something?**

Naruto rose his head surprised by the Kyuubi's question

- What can I explain you. You're a Demon from the beggining of the ages... What could a regular kid like me explain to you?

- **Friend. – **he said – **What is... a friend?**

Naruto was shocked for the milesime time since he woke up in that place. An ancestral Demon didn't know what friendship was...

- You are a Demon who has lived for thousands of years and you don't know what friendship is?

**- First of all I'm not that old. We Demons do not get old as you humans you see, our biological system is altered thanks to our Chakra. I live for about 2000 human years, but in Demon years I'm only 15. Of course that thanks to our life time our 15 years equals to a lot of experience together. The second thing is... that I'm a DEMON, and we Demons only care one thing: Destruction. It's our role in Nature. We destroy, we kill, we anihilate things to make sapce to anothers, and we destroy those again. That's all we care about. In our language Friend is a word that I never heard before.**

Naruto was both amazed, confused and scared. For the first time he was talking with the Fox Demon without screaming with him and/or being threatned by him , but at ht esame time the idea of something as old as tha being don't knowing what a friend was, was something just too wicked to think about.

- You don't know what a friend is? - The Kyuubi shoke his head – Let me see... Did you know some other creatures as yourself, other Demons?

The Kyuubi thought for a second – **Yes, some demons. Why?**

- What did you do with those Demons?

His response was quick: - **I killed them.**

Naruto opened his eyes in shock: - You WHAT?

- **I killed them. They attacked me, tried to stole my food away, or just for the fun and I killed them.**

**- **That esplains a lot you know. How many Demons still exist?

- **How can I know. I'm trapped in a boy's body since twelve years ago!!!**

- Okay but when you were free, how many were in the planet?

- **I don't know. Maybe one, or none.**

- You mean you might be the last Demon alive??!!

- **Yeah! Isn't that nice, your the host of the last living Demon. And I'm here rotting when I could be devoring something or detroying cities in a beautiful sunshining afternoon!!! – **The Kyuubi laughed with sinister face.

Naruto backed one step with the surprise. That was more wicked then what he could imagine. How could someone, something, be that evil...

- JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID FOX!!! – he yelled – Your more stupid than I imagined. How can you do not live with friends. I grew up without friends, i was unhappy, I was stupid, I was an asshole you know, It's not that I changed nuch but one thing changed completely... Now I'm happy. Now I have persons that care for me, and that I care about. Maybe and just maybe that's why you are trapped inside me, maybe that's why you rotting inside me until all your chakra dissipates inside me. Stupid animal.

He turned his back to the giant animal and started to walk away quickly when the Kyuubi talked:

- **Wait kid! –** the Kyuubi spoke quiclky – **Look I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to say, but please stay. I want to know what that means and why did you did that. Tell me. Why the hell did you fight against Sasuke even knowing that you could kill yourself, why did you continued even after he tried to rip your heart from your chest? Tell me that is just making me go crazy. It doesn't have a rational thought in that.**

**- **Of course there isn't any rational thought in this.

- **Then why? Why do it? If it's not rational?**

**- **You want to know what a friend is stupid fox?

- **I already told you that I want.**

- Okay. – Naruto sighed – A friend is someone you love. Someone you care for. Someone for who would you do anthing to see him smile, to not see him cry, to help him, to prevent him from getting harmed.

- **Even get killed?**

Naruto didn't answered for a second, then he answered with a firm tone:

- Yes. Even get killed

- **But it doesn't make sense. Why? Why getting yourself in danger for someone that you don't even know what he thinks?**

**- **Oh! But I know what he's thinking if he's my friend...

- **you know?**

**- **Yeah! Sure I do.

- **Then what is it?**

**- **He's thinking in protecting me, because he's my friend. And friends protect each other.

- **And what if he's not your friend?**

**- **I don't care. I'm his friend, that's enough for me.

Naruto turned around facing the Kyuubi with his blue sky eyes making direct contact with the giant orange evil orbs in the dark.

It was like something has hitten the fox with a spell directly in his stomach. Those eyes, that speech, the way the words were spoken... It was like seeing a smaller version of "The" man in front of him.

**- **It's called Love you see. If you tried not to destroy everything you see in your way you would already know it for a long time. It's the strangenst feeling in the world. It makes you be happy, but it makes you want to see the other persons happy. It makes you run, jump, fly higher than anything and everything. It makes you confident but it makes you weak also. But in the end it makes you win all there is to win. That's why I tried to stop Sasuke. That's why I tried to help Sakura-chan. It's because I love them. Like my brothers. Their my friends, their precious to me. I won't go back on my word, it's my ninja way, you already know that, especially in their case. Sasuke is my friend. I will return him to Konoha, even if it takes all my Life and my Death, but I will do it. That I can assure you.

With this last sentence the room went silent. The Kyuubi continued to look into Naruto firmly, without moving an inch. Like he was seeing behind him, seeing through him, stuying, analising, trying to identify something that he could grab in all that nonsense he just heard. But there was nothing in there. Nothing he could recognize. Not a single inch of rationality to recognize. Why should somebody risk his own sake for the good of another. Why? WHY? WHY???

- **You can go now kid. I need to be alone.**

Naruto turned his back as he responded to the Kyuubi.

- Whatever stupid fox.

- **You know that I'm an ancient spirit don't you?**

**-** Yeah, and...

- **You should call me kyuubi you know...**

- And you should call me Naruto you know, because I might have only twelve but this is my body you're living in.

The Kyuubi grunted and turned his back to the boy facing now the Darkness of his cage.

Naruto sighed and walked away from the room vanishing into the darkness.

After disapearing The Kyuubi turned around and faced the dark alleyway full of water:

- **If it was bad enough to face you before now I have to face this kid. He couldn't look more than you disn't he?**

The room nothing answered, no sound was heard in the corridors of that cave. But in a distant dark room a smile was formed in response to the Kyuubi's question.

----------------------------------------------End of chapter 1----------------------------------------

Please read and review


End file.
